


To Ashes

by RedWingedHussar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arson, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWingedHussar/pseuds/RedWingedHussar
Summary: Alfred has a big surprise for Arthur, but he doesn’t know how his boyfriend is going to react. On the one hand, it’s kind of illegal. On the other hand, it may bring him some closure.





	To Ashes

Alfred was the first one to reach the top of the hill, so he sat down and waited for Arthur. He couldn’t help but laugh when the Brit finally flopped down on the grass, exhausted.

“Aren’t you going to tell me what we’re doing here?” said Arthur after recovering a little.

“Nope, you’ll have to wait. Trust me, it will be awesome.”

Arthur’s frown didn’t go away, but he sat next to Alfred.

“Alright,” he said as he took his tablet out of the bag he carried, “tell me when I have to look.”

Alfred grinned and made an ‘OK’ sign. He felt pretty excited about the whole thing, but he didn’t want to seem too eager lest Arthur became suspicious. He still wasn’t completely sure it was a good idea, but he thought that, if he was Arthur, he would appreciate it.

As Arthur turned on the device, Alfred gazed at a decrepit house located at the edge of the city. He had only been there once, but even though he hadn’t lived there nor experienced the things Arthur had, he could understand why his boyfriend didn’t like it. It was like the walls had a layer of misery stuck to them.

Since there wasn’t much to do while they waited, it didn’t take long for Alfred to get bored.

“What are you doing?” he asked, peering at the tablet.

“I’m wasting precious minutes of my life that I’ll never recover.”

“OK, _now_ I’m curious.”

Arthur groaned.

“I’m reading some piece of shit that I’m expected to edit. Here, take a look. Even the title is abhorrent.”

He handed the tablet over to Alfred.

“ _Love Shepherd and the Chamber of Multiple Orgasms_? What the fuck is this?”

“Pure, undiluted crap, that’s what it is. God, my eyes hurt just from reading it. I swear I don’t get paid enough for this.”

Alfred gave him the tablet back and patted his shoulder in sympathy. Then, when he looked up, he saw a thin column of smoke rising from the old house.

“There it is,” he said gleefully.

“What? Where?”

Alfred pointed at the building. He had expected the sight to elicit a strong reaction, but Arthur’s expression was unusually hard to read.

“What did you do?” he said evenly.

“Oh, it’s a great story. You see, I had this Chemistry teacher-”

“You’re going to get in trouble for this.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ve been very thorough. Now relax and enjoy the show.”

Little by little, the plume of smoke became larger and darker. A few minutes later, the flames started sticking out of the windows, all of which were broken.

Arthur had curled up against Alfred and was staring at the house in complete silence. The American was getting a bit unnerved.

“Hey, are you mad at me?” he said finally.

Arthur sighed and rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder.

“No, not really. I just wish I’d thought of it myself. I mean, I _have_ thought of it several times, but I never dared to do it.” He paused. “Thank you.”

Alfred smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

They watched as the fire engulfed the whole building. The firefighters would probably arrive soon.

“I’m surprised you didn’t just blow it up.”

“Actually, it _was_ supposed to explode. I don’t know what went wrong.”

“It was probably for the best.”

Alfred pretended he hadn’t heard him.

“Isn’t there any other building you want to see gone? I’d like to try again.”

“No, it was just this one, don’t do it again.”

“Please, Artie, just a small one!”

“I said no, you pig-headed arsonist!”

“Ah, I see you’ve got your natural crankiness back. I was starting to miss it.”

“You always manage to bring out the best of me.”

“Aw, I love you too.”

Arthur smacked him upside the head before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the book Arthur reads is the lovechild of Cards Against Humanity and a name generator. I don't think I could have come up with such an abomination on my own.


End file.
